The Only Exception
by harry potter is my muse
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Song-fic featuring The Only Exception by Paramore. JPLE


Lily had to find him – James. She had discovered at the beginning of her 7th year that he had changed, when she was the head girl to his head boy. They actually became great friends. Soon, she found that she wanted to be… more than friends with him. She went into denial. She couldn't ever fall for _James Potter, _of all people. But she had, and she had fallen hard.

She discovered this new revelation just a few days ago, but never knew how to tell him. After a pep talk from her smug friends – who always insisted it _would _happen – she figured it out.

She spotted him, over by his friends – the Marauders. She didn't even bother asking for a word. She just went up, took his hand and dragged him off to the Astronomy Tower.

"Wha- Lily, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, she only said, "Keep quiet, and just come." He obeyed, but was still confused.

When they got to the top of the tower, she let go of his hand and sat near the window. She patted the stone next to her, beckoning him over. He obliged, and opened his mouth to ask what was going off, but she cut him off. "No. Don't speak, just listen. Let me… let me get this out, alright?" He looked at her, still confused, but nodded.

She sighed and bit her lip. Her hands fidgeted as she looked out over the grounds. She needed to do this. She sighed again and began.

_~When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I would never sing of love if it does not exist.~_

"When I was little, my parents had a falling out. It was awful. They were never the same again. They got a divorce, and my sister and I were always torn between them. I told myself that love never even existed, that I would never love anyone, because it would just come back and bite me in the arse. _That's_ why I never believed that you _actually_ liked me, James."

_~But darlin', you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.~_

She sighed once again and ran a hand through her long, wavy, red hair.

"But I think I believe in love now. Because I'm pretty sure I've felt it. If it is love, it's nothing like I expected. I always thought it would make you weak and vulnerable. But I see now that it just makes you stronger, if it's for the right person."

_~Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk.~_

"Maybe I'm wrong and my original thoughts were right… I honestly don't know. I've always been alone and felt perfectly happy about it. I never knew that my smile was actually forced a lot of the time. I never knew… I always thought it wasn't worth the risk of being hurt…"

_~ You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.~_

"But I'm pretty sure I have felt love now. I'm pretty sure I love someone, James."

She looked up at him. He looked curious, but also sad. Could it be because he liked her, and he thought she liked someone else? No, he had gotten over me. He hasn't asked me out at all this year…

_~I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.~_

She laughed hollowly. "I've got reality in a death grip – my old one. The one with no love… I can't let go because I'm _scared_. I'm still scared of being hurt, James. What if I wake up and discover it was all just a dream?"

_~ You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.~_

"I think I _almost_ believe in love, now. I am just not entirely sure that's what it is. I'm 99 percent positive, but what if the one percent is right?" She looked to him expectantly.

He noticed the plea for a response. He took in all that she had said. He simply answered with one of Sirius's favourite lines, "What's life without a little risk?"

She smiled, a wide, genuine smile. "Good, that actually makes sense." She nudged him before saying, "I just have one more thing to say, in that case…"

He looked curious, and nodded her on.

"I think I love you."

He looked taken aback. His mouth was open slightly in shock.

She laughed at him and gently pushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. "After all those times saying _'It's only a matter of time, Evans!'_, you still haven't said anything?" Inside, her heart was plummeting. _'Maybe he did give up, and got over me.´ _She forced herself to stay, nevertheless, she needed closure.

He shook himself out of it, and suddenly broke into a wide grin. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I knew you couldn't resist me forever." Then he moved his head and caught her lips in his.

She knew for sure now… the great cocky git James Potter had gotten the great Lily Evans to fall in love with him.

It was, after all, only a matter of time.


End file.
